Ben10magician's Tangled
by Ben10magician
Summary: Form the DisneyGal1234's Parodies For Sale. Sakura Haruno had lived all her life on a tower, but when a thief named Naruto Uzumaki take her on an excited adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled (Parody of Tangled)**

Form the DisneyGal1234's Parodies For Sale. Sakura Haruno had lived all her life on a tower, but when a thief named Naruto Uzumaki take her on an excited adventure?

**Cast-**

Rapunzel. . . Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Flynn Rider. . . Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Pascal. . . Tom and Jerry (Same as title)

Maximus. . . Samsom(Sleeping Beauty)

Hookhand. . . Manny Taur (Monster High)

Big Nose. . . Andy Beast (Monster High)

Other Pub Thugs. . . various monsters (Monster High)

Mother Gothel. . . Charmcaster (Ben 10 series)

The Stabbington Brothers. . . Merkus and Niels (Tarzan and Jane)

Rapunzel's parents. . . Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10 series)

Captain- Comandate (Puss in Boots 2011)

Guards…Mr. Nervous (The Mr. Men Show; as the guard who sneezed), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Xion, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jinx, Kid

Flash, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell

As an extra for Charmcaster...and the 'real' main villain...Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood).


	2. The Missing Princess

Prologue: The Missing Princess

**Fanfiction DOT Net Presents**

**A Ben10magician Story**

**Ben10magician's Tangled**

Moments later, we could see a forest with many green and beautiful trees. One of them however, had a wanted poster placed on it.

It was the picture of a smiling young man of about 19 or 20 with spiky blond hair, eyes as blue as the summer sky, and three marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing the black headband with a silver plaque on the front with an illustration of a leaf engraved on the front, an orange/black sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath, orange sweatpants, and black shoes.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and I think, we could hear him narrating.

"This is the story of how I died." Naruto narrated.

"Well don't worry. This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is...only part of the tale is mine. Though for the most part, this is the story about a girl named Sakura, and it starts with the Sun."

Then the scene changed to where we could see the Sun and a small drop of it falling down onto a cliff in the majestic and beautiful land of Narnia.

"Now, once upon a time, a single drop of Sunlight fell from the Heavens. And from this small drop of Sun, grew a magic, golden flower." Naruto narrated as the Sun drop turned into a beautiful golden flower.

"It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."

As Naruto narrated, we could see a lantern and an old woman wearing a short purple/black dress, pink slash, black tiara, and black boots, and also a black cape with hood over her head reaching out for the flower as the screen started to go black again.

"Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kinda important."

Then the scene changed to where a Kingdom was being built, along with a village. The castle was called Cair Paravel.

"Anyway, centuries passed, and a hopskip and a boat ride away, grew a Kingdom, which was governed from the great castle of Cair Paravel." Naruto narrated.

Once we got inside, we saw a picture of the King and Queen, King Ben Tennyson and Queen Julie Yamamoto/Tennyson.

King Ben was a man in his early thirties with messy brown hair, green eyes eyes and wore a black shirt with a green stripe in the middle with a 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt, dark brown cargo pants and white sneakers with green on the top of them, the white/black/green Omnitrix on his left wrist and a golden crown encrested with sparkling jewels.

Queen Julie was a Aisan-American woman in her late twenties with fwith hazel eyes, short jet black hair and wore a light blue top, dark blue mini skirt, black thights and white sneakers, and a silver crown.

"The Kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen; King Ben and Queen Julie."

Julie was seen, pregnant and on the royal bed, trying to give birth.

"And Julie, well...she was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really sick."

Bensat beside his wife as he felt her head burning.

"Ben...I may not survive this." Julie said as she tried and tried to push.

"Yes you will Julie. I can't live on without you." Ben said. "We will try our best to heal you."

"Your Majesties, I don't mean to intrude but I might have a solution." Said a soft spoken Peter Ustinov voice with english accent, which startled the King, who looked to see who it was that spoke.

It was a lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red robe with white fur-line, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals.

This lion was Lord Prince John, King Benand Queen Julie's Grand Vizier.

"Oh, Prince John. You startled me." Ben sighed in relief.

"Forgive me, King Derek. Now, I was about to suggest a solution. There is an old legend about a magic golden flower that can heal the sick and injured." Prince John suggested.

"It might be our only hope. Thank you for your suggestion, Prince John. I hope the Royal Guards can find it." Julie said in awe.

"As always, I'm your humble servant, Queen Julie." Prince John bowed as he walked away with a secret evil grin upon his face. "Always...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"And so, upon heeding Prince John's advice, the people began to search for miracle, or in this case a magic golden flower." Naruto narrated as the Guards and people held up lanterns in search for the flower.

Meanwhile, the old woman pulled a shrubbery, which was slightly higher than most shrubberys and had a two level effect with a little path right down the middle.

And inside the shrub was the flower.

"Ah! I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the Sun's gift, this woman, Charmcaster, hoarded its healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do...was sing a special song." Naruto narrated as Charmcaster began to sing.

Charmcaster: **Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine!**

As Charmcaster sang, the flower glew and made her young again, bout 21-years-old. Her skin was pale, her hair was silver and her eyes were dark purple.

"Okay, you get the gist of it. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, huh?" Naruto added as Charmcaster heard footsteps and tried to hide the flower, though she accidently kicked the shrubbery as she hid.

The flower was discovered by a guard.

"We found it!"

Then the guards picked up the flower from the ground and carried back to Cair Paravel.

But Charmcaster glared in anger as she watched her 'Fountain of Youth' taken away from her.

Moments later, the flower was placed into a cup of water, which Julie drank and it healed her.

"The magic of the golden flower healed Julie."

Later, a baby girl was laying in her crib. She was adorned in silvere and had long red hair and emereld green eyes.

"A healthy baby girl, a Princess, was born with beautiful red hair." Naruto narrated.

Ben and Julie smiled at their new child as the Queen picked her up and the King placed a tiara encrested with crystals on her head.

"I'll give you a hint; that's Sakura. And to celebrate her birth, Ben and Julie launched a flying lantern into the Sky...and for that moment, everything was perfect." Naruto narrated as a flying lantern flew into the Sky, much to the applause of the crowd.

"However, the only one who did not celebrate the birth of the Princess...was the very lion who suggested finding the golden flower; Prince John, himself." Naruto narrated as behind the castle balcony door, Prince John was scowling in distaste.

"You see, Sakura's birth was of great concern to him. For in secret, he was in cahoots with Charmcaster in a plot in which to take Narnia back, with Prince John as King and Charmcaster as his Queen." Naruto narrated again.

Then Prince John used the Dark Arts which also used firework powder to summon an image of Charmcaster, the former Queen of Narnia.

"Ah, Lord Prince John. Why do you call upon me in this hour?" Charmcaster asked.

"The time has come, Charmcaster. The Princess has just been born, which gives us the...perfect opportunity and will bring us just one step closer to regaining your rightful throne." Prince John answered, much to Charmcaster' delight and slight confusion.

"And that is?" Charmcaster asked, hoping Prince John would explain further.

"Unless I am mistaken, the Princess probably has attained the healing factors of the flower." Prince John explained, causing Charmcaster to grin in delight.

Moments later, it was nighttime and the door seemed...to be open.

"And then that very night, like all good things, that perfect moment ended..." Naruto narrated.

Sakura was sleeping soundly, until a shadow appeared and started to sing.

Charmcaster: **Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

It was Charmcaster, who reached out with her hand and Sakura's hair started glowing. This ensured Charmcaster' 'eternal youth'.

Charmcaster: **Make the clock rev-.**

But as she cut a bit of Sakura's hair off with a pair of scizzors, the hair turned blonde and Charmcaster' skin turned elderly again.

If she couldn't steal the hair's power, she would steal the Princess instead, as was her plan and Prince John's, too.

Benand Julie awoke to the crying of Sakura.

"Charmcaster broke into the castle, stole the Princess and just like that, she was gone." Naruto narrated as Benand Julie saw a hooded figure take their daughter away in the night.

A few years later, we could see it was still nighttime and also we could see a grand tower in a secluded part of Neversdale Forest.

"The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Princess. Prince John pretended not to have known what had happened, for he knew that Charmcaster had hidden the child in a tower in Neversdale, and from there, Charmcaster raised the girl as her own. Prince John would frequently visit her in secret, posing as her father." Naruto narrated as we took a look into the tower and saw Charmcaster combing six year old Sakura's, who was singing, glowing hair, and Prince John watched on.

Sakura: **Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine!**

As Sakura sang, Charmcaster' skin became young and healthy, much to the satisfaction of Prince John, who smirked evilly.

"Charmcaster had found her new magic flower, but this time with Prince John's help, she was determined to keep it hidden." Naruto narrated.

"Why can't I go outside?" Sakura asked her 'mother' and 'father'.

"Because Sakura, the world is a dangerous place...filled with horrible, selfish people." Prince John said with both sincerity and a tad bit of sarcasm.

"You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" Charmcaster asked.

"Yes, Mommy. Daddy."

Later that night, Charmcaster was asleep and Prince John was gone...again, but Sakura tiptoed to the window.

"But the walls of that tower could not hide everything." Naruto narrated.

For Sakura looked outside the window to see a huge wave of floating lanterns.

"Each year on her birthday, King Ben and Queen Julie released thousands of lanterns into the Sky, in hopes that one day, their lost Princess...would return." Naruto narrated for the last time as Sakura smiled and sighed at the floating lanterns, hoping that one day, when she was older, that her 'mother' and 'father' would let her look at the lanterns at night, in the Kingdom.

Author's notes: Well, there you have it. Now we know the origins of the golden flower, Sakura's birth, Charmcaster' obsession with the healing powers and Prince John's plan in which to take over the entire Kingdom, with his unwitting pawn. In the next chapter we meet Naruto, under the alias of Dan Radcliffe, a certain cat and mouse, certian fox outlaw and his friends and two certain enemies of Tarzan and Jane, and not only does the crown get stolen, but three certain items/weapons of the Pevensie siblings. But how will Prince John react to the theft of the crown and three other items? And the question is; who did that curved multi-purpose sword belong to?


End file.
